Equivalency is Demanded
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: No one understood why it was that the strongest archangel rebelled against his kind or cared so much for humans, mainly one named Alex Lannon. Perhaps, it had to do with him being 'the chosen one' unless that was just the justification Michael and others told themselves.
1. Common

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**Summary: **No one understood why it was that the strongest archangel rebelled against his kind or cared so much for humans, mainly one named Alex Lannon. Perhaps, it had to do with him being 'the chosen one' unless that was just the justification Michael and others told themselves.

**Pairing:**

Michael/Alex

* * *

**Equivalency is Demanded**

It was common knowledge; V1's were at the bottom of the food chain, V2's were somewhat better off and the list just went up from there. Alex had worked his ass off to get where he was.

Granted, he was a V2. A man of low rank, yet he got by.

It hadn't been easy but some of his closest friends could attest to that, they were on the same path.

Michael was-is strongest archangel known to the human race, so far.

Still, some-most people did not trust his words or actions because they feared or hated him and his kind. For what they'd done, what had happened and was still to come.

The planet had been and was currently, at war. Humans vs. Angels, yeah that was the order.

So far, people were winning but knew _if_ they weren't cautious that could change any moment.

One of the last strongholds, their largest fortified heaven. What once was known as the city of Las Vegas, came to be one of the safest places on Earth.

Who knew 'Sin City' would save humanity from angels, _oh_ the irony.

Vega, as it came to be known was basically a place of dictatorship, ruled by a council of influential humans with either serious cash or things equally important.

People were cool with it, thus far because things were not that bad and most strove to survive but knew that would not happen if they were not within the conurbation's gates-walls.

The beautiful creature with wings as dark as the night sky without the light of the moon had rebelled against his kind and claimed to care. Well fought for humans, saved many lives and protected all but mainly one.

A V2, named Alex Lannon.

He was a twenty-five year old man in the city's army, was well respected among his peers and always watched over by an angel that hid in the shadows but loved his charge dearly.

Even when the blonde man defied him and his people-their laws, so in turn had to be taught a lesson.

After all, what was life without rules? Chaos.

.

The archangel kept watch of the civilians, making sure no angel within the compound harmed a human or arose suspicion.

He had been about to leave and meet with General Rieson and his daughter Claire but paused his actions for a moment when he saw the person he had been waiting for all day.

Alex was walking one of the strip's busy streets with a little girl, who had blue eyes as lovely as the color of an ocean and his best friend Ethan.

They both worked under him at Archangel Corps.

Her name, he had forgotten but Bixby sounded about right. Regardless, the child nor his brunette subordinate were the reason as to why he was currently at the top of a tower.

One he knew, no prying eyes would seek.

Okay, being incognito or sneaky would not do and frankly be weird/unnecessary. The archangel knew that, so why would he constantly 'check up on' Alex or from such a height?

No one knew why, yet.

At least, Alex knew he was safe. Yeah, that was one way to put it.

He felt drawn to him completely and without being able to prevent or hide it, like a moth to a flame or as if magnetized.

Perhaps, it had to do with him being 'the Chosen One' unless that was just the alleged pretext Michael told himself.

It was, had been and would be.

He would keep humanity safe; protect them against Gabriel and his forces, until their father's return. Only then could they live, for now duty was what mattered.

Taking a moment to look at the blonde boy; his friend and 'Bix' as he had heard Alex call her once, was enough. Michael almost smiled to himself, both Jeep and Charlie would be proud of the man their son had turned into.

With that thought in mind, he took a step over the edge and spiraled towards the ground at top speed. His wings expanded effortlessly and some people held their breath or gasped as they witnessed the splendor above them. In an instant, it was gone.

.

Heat from the day was just about over with and the cold breeze of night had settled. Most people had gone inside to their 'homes' but few stayed out to close up shop or do other things Michael had no interest in.

Today had been effective, new recruits were introduced and shown their barracks. Training would resume tomorrow, he would keep them on their toes.

His brother would not stop until, every human on the planet but his followers met their end. It could be, that Gabriel would set Alex apart from the rest.

Keep the chosen for last; he would not give his little brother the chance nor allow Alex, to be so foolish as to get caught. On the other hand, he hoped Alex wouldn't walk on after him.

Michael kept that in mind, always. But had let up slightly, he was aware his subordinates missed their families. After, they finished with their first security rotation; they were free, so to speak.

The archangel had given his squad a limited amount of hours to do whatever they pleased, as long as they followed the laws.

On other news, a few angels joined his 'side'. Good, now he had more eyes out for infiltrators.

.

.

Alex sat on his bed thinking over the past week's events; his dad came back to him, then an angel decided to infiltrate the city while disguised as a child no older than Bix and shanked him.

His dad died and he became 'the chose one', one of the few people that actually had a shot at saving humanity.

He attempted to escape Vega and succeed sort of, had visited his old house with Michael a few steps behind.

Somehow managed to learn more about his parents and even gotten a confession out of his 'guardian' angel, more like a pain in the ass but wise and handsome…he had to stop that train of thought, preferably now.

Killed a few angels-possessed mofos with the help of his…friend… and then Michael got distracted while fighting one of them; he had no idea why that happened, he had never made a mistake like that before.

Alex ran a hand thru his curly hair as he recalled the panic and rage. The bone chilling numbness he had felt at the thought of losing him, never had the prospect of death terrified him as much and he had seen his father die before him.

A part of him knew that was fucked up but he didn't really understand why, when Claire and Bix got injured he hadn't event felt a fraction of the sheer terror he had when his angel's blood tainted his seats and was looking more that side than this.

He sighed and pulled off the blankets then wrapped them around himself and fell asleep, he would see Michael in the morning. Hopefully, he would not make them do suicides at 05:00.

That was weak and always left him more tired than awake.

* * *

M Note I: I saw the show on the SyFy channel yesterday and thought it was awesome. So, I'm guessing this is new?

Like, I have seen the first three episodes already but am not sure. Anyway, Alex/Michael is my OPT for the show because I saw more chemistry in that than with others. I am seriously liking this show and characters but will add smut later.


	2. Victim of circumstance

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**Summary:**

No one understood why it was that the strongest archangel rebelled against his kind or cared so much for humans, mainly one named Alex Lannon. Perhaps, it had to do with him being 'the chosen one' unless that was just the justification Michael and others told themselves.

**Pairing:**

Michael/Alex

I was listening to 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift and 'I'm not the only one' by Sam Smith

* * *

Anyone still alive is aware of who her father happens to be. A man by the name Edward. Well most people just address him as Genreal Riesen.

He not only happened to be the Dictator of Vega, he is a pretty cool guy.

Meaning.

One of the few valiant men that helped lead the human race to victory against Gabriel's hunger for power or his angels and voted to establish the rules of the haven known as Vega.

She, Claire on the other hand wasn't as great or well known.

However the limelight wasn't for her because she did not crave it.

Her main aspersion in life is to make sure that all of the citizens of Vega are treated with respect.

No matter the status in life that had been assigned to them at birth or their income.

The way she saw it was she wanted to help people have something stable for themselves or their families and her husband to be, William was more than willing to help.

Okay she was aware that life wasn't full of glitter or ponies and shit. At least not for the people outside the council of Vega.

Did that mean she was buddy-buddy with the other members even though they had almost as much power as her.

Nah.

Clair knew most are out for no one but themselves and that made her sad but she understands where they are coming from.

They have power and they are willing to do anything to keep it. That wasn't hard to understand and deep down she is aware that she is the same.

In order to help people or be a good leader for the future. She needs three things and only three.

Those being; money, power and friends in different places.

Kindness, public endorsement and aptitude in business are things she already possess but more would always be welcomed.

Anyway she would be married to Will.

The principate of Vega in a few days.

He is handsome and nice.

Plus having him on good terms with her father, the council or the public wasn't a bad thing.

She loves him.

Just not in that way.

He knows this and he respects her stance on the matter but now she knows she's pregnant and that he's a traitor to Vega because he has an alliance to Gabriel.

So they had a few issues to work through. Damn so many problems and they aren't married yet.

.

Michael is the strongest archangel known to the human race. It also doesn't hurt that his chosen vessel is undeniably super hot.

One of the things Becca Thorne took pride in is that he was her's from the beginning.

Unless she had to share from time to time with women of her choosing because his libido was something worth gold and their sexual encounter's were so worth it.

Lately though he seemed to be more distant than usual. She wasn't really worried though because it probably had to do with the 'eight-balls' or his archangel siblings.

She found it saddening that most people did not trust his words or actions because they still fear or hate him and his kind.

For what they'd done, what had happened and was still to come.

Granted.

In a way she was like them and for that reason undertook the task upon herself to decipher the code of an angelic being.

She had once asked Michael if angel's could possess a human and he replied with.

"No, not unless they are tainted. Angels without wings. You see the highest form of angels like Lucifer, Metatron or Raphael are Archangel's so they would need permission from a true vessel."

Becca nearly narrowed her eyes in anger then prodded on almost sounding as she felt, livid and in need of retribution.

Michael continues without noticing or caring because he is all too willing to share information with someone he cares for, trusts and wants to listen.

"Angel's like me. We have too much power and only certain bloodlines were created for us to use."

"What do you mean, use?"

"I'll explain. We can enter humans but never without their consent. For example, I asked this vessel for permission and he said 'yes' long before before Cain killed Abel."

"What do you mean? What do they have to do with anything?"

"He was still part of their bloodline, Abel's first born. If an Archangel doesn't use a vessel from one of their bloodlines...it explodes and the human's soul goes to Purgatory without their consent."

Becca couldn't help but frown as he continued talking.

"We, my siblings and I try to avoid this. Humans are our Father's most cherished creation even though your kind is so...fickle."

"I find it ironic. Lucifer and my siblings have always been kinder to their vessels than I and I call myself a 'good' guy."

She held a hand up to shut him up as she asked.

"How many vessels have you gone thru?"

He didn't answer for a moment then sighed and nodded when she approached him then sat on the floor while waiting.

"A couple but I always manage to return to this one. Perhaps it is because we have history maybe it's his unwavering loyalty. I do not know. Even after millennia."

She couldn't help lowering her voice as she questioned with an 'air' of trepidation.

"Is the human within you vessel...dead. Can he feel anything?"

Michael took a step towards his bed and sat down as he set his blades aside.

"No. I have kept him in a dream-land within his mind. I cannot inhabit him if he is dead. That is a universal law. Why do you think zombies don't plague the earth."

She poured herself a glass of wine as she sat down then asked somewhat curiously.

"How many bloodlines. Now that I asked, what are their names? Is this a prophet thing defined by-with genetics or something gender specific?"

He smiled a small smile as she gave him a glass then replied without looking at her but at his shoes.

"Every prophet's name is seared into memory. Past, present and future. It's the same with every member of every bloodline that was or is to come."

"Really that's amazing. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

His eyes met hers for an instant then he set the cup down while saying.

"You never asked. As of this year only eight families remain."

"Those are? I'm just curious...this is fascinating. Do you by chance know where they are?"

"The last remaining families are the members of the Winchester, Zhōu, Novak, Yeager, Amsel, Sekibo, Oleastro and Keno bloodlines."

"I thought you-"

"They all derive from either Cain or Abel. Before he was you know assassinated by his brother thanks to Lucifer."

She looked at him expectantly and he continued but now with caution.

"Lucifer pretended to be God to trick Abel into being his pet but Cain made a deal to save him from his fate and my brother commanded him to kill his sibling to prove his loyalty."

"Why does no one know this?" Becca set her cup down and raised her voice in anger with a hint of disgust.

"God forbade the prophets from writing it down or spreading the word. He is not here now but I trust you will keep all that I disclose in between us."

"Of course. You didn't answer my last question. Do you know where the families are. If I know we can give them immunity, status and everything it entails."

"Yes but I will not disclose that information with you or anyone for that matter. I gave my word they would not be bothered."

She leaned in while speaking in a manner that she knows he loves.

"Michael the citizens of Vega have are right to know. At least let me tell the council. Wouldn't the families want power or a fan base. People to know who they are and how important-"

He shook his head as she bit her tongue but said nothing.

"They do not care for any of that. The burden that has befallen them in enough without the aid of civilians worshiping them or treating them as if they weren't of flesh and bone like the rest of you."

Becca kissed him suddenly and unexpectedly just walked away without a word but he didn't follow.

.

.

She was now one step closer to her goal as she memorized the names Michael had given her.

Once she got to her lab she turned on the lights then put on latex gloves. It was time to begin her day and she felt good.

That meant torture, dissection and making use of angels were on her 'to-do list'.

Whether alive, dead or somewhere in between.

It mattered not to her because they had massacred so many humans.

Therefore she would study them and find what it was the made them tick and superior to what made her what she is.

Human.

Flawed.

What makes someone human?

Emotions, thumbs, a soul? Or is it the ability to have faith. Perhaps none of that matters.

After all humans are God's most cherished creation.

.

.

.

Michael had made them do suicides all the morning but let up five minutes before twelve and told them to start their rotations.

Alex struggled to catch his breath for a bit as he leaned against Ethan for a moment.

"You okay there Lannon?" Ethan smiled cheerfully as he passed him a paper cup full of cold water and Alex dumped it on himself instead of drinking it.

"I'm good. Ay could you cover for me? Just first rotation. I promised Bix I would see her at the hospital."

Ethan looked around for a second as if waiting for their Archangel leader to say something about whatever it was that pertains to rules.

But was genuinely surprised when he saw that Michael was gone then nodded and said quickly.

"You owe my one. So switch with Norma tomorrow. Third rotation."

Alex smiled and patted his shoulder as he said 'done' then began to walk away.

The walk towards the hospital was quick and no one really bothered to stop him or step in his path.

But he couldn't shake it off. This 'vibe' or premonition as if he had to be somewhere right now.

What didn't help either is this odd feeling as if he were being watched.

This was unsettling and not at all what he felt when his angel was watching.

All of his closest friends, meaning Norma and Ethan were aware that he was okay with Michael's curiosity.

Or what he sometimes angrily and when no one of importance was around called 'stalking'.

Then Michael would stop being around for a few days maybe weeks.

But every time he vanished would leave an unbearably long list of tasks posted up on one of the walls near the unisex-shower facilities.

Yet Alex knew it wasn't due to something petty like hurt feelings and that he was probably busy.

Anyway on the days of Michael's return Alex would find him anywhere and make a half-assed/passive-aggressive attempt at an apology.

However the Archangel would always just look confused and dismiss it-him quickly by telling him to go 'home' or back to work.

Because it isn't stalking if the person is cool with it or actively encourages, right?

He thought so but back to the point.

Someone was watching and waiting, for what he wasn't sure nor did he really care at the moment.

Today all that matters is Bix.

.

Michael looked on with sorrow as Alex cried the day through. It seemed Bixby had succumbed to her injuries.

For a moment he thought it odd.

Something didn't seem to add up but Becca assured Alex personally so he let the matter drop.

His brother was summoning him but he chose to ignore it for now. He didn't have the patience to deal with Gabriel's shit or whatever it was Uriel had up her sleeve.

At the moment neither mattered, no one. Nothing but Alex.

He looked back down the ledge of the building and saw his charge talking to a v-6.

One of the council members had said something to him. Made a remark about the unimportance of a v-1 or their death.

Michael felt an unbearable emotion he couldn't quite place as he sensed what Alex was feeling.

Alex replied with a quick retort but didn't move towards the other man as he whispered words he didn't regret.

Telling the v-6 to 'get bent' would have been unwise on any other day for a v-2 but not today.

Not when Michael was present or when his charge was clearly in pain.

And more than willing to take it out on anything that did not allow him to mourn in peace for a little girl he loves as if she were his own.

A few soldiers approached Alex as he was beginning to walk away but froze when Michael landed behind them.

.

.

"What is the meaning of this angel? Aren't you supposed to help inforce the law. Get him. He should be punished!"

"I am an Angel of the Lord. Not you lap-dog. Mortal, you would do well to remember."

"Or I might forget. That I changed sides and chose to protect your kind. Just to have the pleasure of spreading your entrails throughout the city."

Michael took what appeared to be a menacing step towards the council-man and even though the soldiers were absolutely terrified.

They did what they were paid to do and pointed their weapons at the Archangel.

The council-guy didn't seem to be afraid because he stood safely behind his disposable pawns-er-soldiers.

"Are you going to punish him or should I."

Michael was aware as was everyone present that it wasn't a question and the man seriously must have it out for Alex.

Neither option was acceptable and Michael would sooner do what he had just said. Slaughter any human or entity for that matter, that attempted to hurt his charge.

"For what exactly? Speaking his mind? You should do as he so eloquently suggested and get bent because you are a spineless piece of shit. He is grieving the loss of family and you encourage-"

Alex surprised him when he grabbed his arm as if to hold him back. With a look the v-2 couldn't decipher.

The Archangel's wings extended and they vanished towards the sky.

Before shots were fired by the frightened soldiers thinking he would make good on his words and attack.

.

.

.

Claire had been on her way to the hospital with William and Ethan a few steps behind.

She knew today Alex had been assigned to be in her house for first rotation but it seemed either he was avoiding her or he had something better going on than to visit.

It was odd.

For a moment she had a feeling someone was watching and it unsettled her so she grabbed her husband-to-be's hand and walked a little faster.

A crowd had gathered near the hospital but there was too many people and she couldn't really see anything.

After a few seconds Ethan took the hint and told people to move.

"What's going on?"

Some random v-4 replied only when she realized who it was that had asked the question.

"Nothing importantce, at first. A v-1 died but then some guy from the council told the girl's grieving father to get back to work and he went off."

William looked Claire's way then asked solemnly.

"What? Do you know the girl's name or the father's?"

Stranger-girl shook her head but wanted to keep conversation with William because he's really hot and the Principate so she said.

"No but now the council-man's soldiers and confronting the Archangel."

Ethan and other members of the Archangel corps told them to duck as they heard bullets being fired into the crowd.

Claire and William looked up just in time to see Michael for an instant before he disappeared.

In a breathless whisper she said her baby-daddy's name as she pieced the puzzle together.

"Bixby is dead. Oh God-"

She fainted and William looked her over as he caught her before she fell while saying.

"Claire? Someone get a medic. I think my fiance was shot! Fuck. I see so much blood."

* * *

** M note:**

I just got the news that 'Dominion' was renewed for Season 2 by Syfy and it will premiere September 23, 2015. So in the summer.

I've been a fan of 'Supernatural' since it aired so I'll probably use some of the information I know and tweak it enough to fit this.

Also I wanted to take this space to say-type 'thanks like seriously' for reading and reviews but also for the excruciatingly long wait I put you through.

One more thing this is AU-ish with the characters being somewhat ooc-prone.


	3. rêver

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**Pairing:**

Michael/Alex

I was listening to 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica

* * *

(King James Bible-Genesis 4:25)

"And Adam knew his wife again; and she bare a son, and called his name Seth: For God, _said she_, hath appointed me another seed instead of Abel, whom Cain slew."

* * *

"What was that about?" Michael looked at him for a second and replied after a moment.

He was sure that Alex didn't really care for a response and just needed something, anything to hold on to.

To help distract himself or else he would start crying again and throwing-breaking things in his mourning.

The process was one he was not all to familiar with but it was something he secretly admired about human nature.

"I...read the thoughts of people in the crowd. I am not sure why that one stood out amongst the rest."

"C-can you bring her back. Can you give her back to me? Please."

The words ring out loudly even though Alex had whispered them. Looking doleful, hopeless as if he knew the answer deep down.

His eyes are puffy and he looks like he needs a hug or maybe an empty rest-room to continue his mourning alone.

Michael almost faltered but ignored the surge of emotions he felt within his friend.

Touched his forehead and told him to rest, that she was in a better place.

Their father had vanished and locked his children out of Heaven. Whatever they had done to disappoint him, to make him lose faith.

It surly didn't extend to them. To the fragile creatures he so loved above anything else.

Mankind is a species that his siblings resent. The feeling he understands completely but as he looks at Alex he is at a loss.

He fell asleep in his arms and Michael settled him down on the bed but kept calm even when he noticed he was being observed.

Caught sight of his brother and sister in the distance.

.

Alex took out his guns and shot at both Uriel and Gabriel until he ran out of bullets.

The second their wings dropped because they thought they were safe he threw the empty guns at them and they gave him incredulous looks as they massaged their foreheads.

Even if they were a bit embarrassed that did not stop them from slightly praising the young man.

His aim was on point and honestly they expected nothing less of the 'Chosen one'.

Neither Archangel having expected that at all. Michael could not help but laugh as he beheld what happened.

Uriel and Gabriel look at each other with curiosity and slight mirth overshadowing every other emotion he can see from them.

Michael refused to put his swords away though. Even as his siblings held up their hands in surrender and surprise while looking at him and the slightly drowsy human next to him.

He knows Alex has never been one for subtlety or asking questions then shooting later since he will do the latter first but he was not all aware or awake and was just 'hunting' on instinct.

Michael touched his arm for a second and Alex was like 'what the fuck, what's going on' when he looked around.

Astonished to see that he wasn't alone, well with Michael.

Instead with two other people whom he assumed were angels since he sees a buttload of shell casings on the floor around them.

.

.

"You're telling me you possess living people. Against their will? How the hell is that okay or something angelic?"

Alex wasn't even sure if it was okay to use that word in such context.

If it was offensive to Angel then it sucked to be them cause he would not take it back.

He doesn't really spend time thinking as he looks indignant about the possibility of thousands of possessed humans and can't help but wonder how many 'true vessels' Michael and Archangels.

Just plain-basic issue angels have gone through in the past millennias.

"No. We get permission. Consent in all matters from our hosts. At least it is implied before they say 'yes'."

"What poor sap are you controlling?" Alex laughed a little then stopped when everyone in the room gave him a deadpan glance.

"Abel's first born."

"Oh...shit. As in-" He cut himself off by giving the 'you know' look and Michael nodded as if comprehending and answering his inquiry.

"The first vessel I originally inhabited is the one I am currently holding. She was Seth's first daughter. Second child, sister of Enosh."

"Who?" Alex looked at Uriel then Michael and Gabriel.

"Adam and Eve's third child." Gabriel answered as if carrying on a seemingly normal conversation with an enemy was a fun time.

"Right. Why wasn't he in the bible?"

"He was-is but is overlooked for reasons unknown to me." Michael's response left Alex looking constipated as he was probably thinking things through.

She already knew that the 'chosen one' was a little slow more than likely due to Cain's blood coursing through his veins.

His lack of knowledge was a bit disappointing but his seemingly genuine curiosity was something welcomed.

"Gabriel took Abel's third son. Lucifer, just to screw with Father and get kicks out of watching a helpless Cain got to his first son. Raphael, Seth's second daughter."

.

.

.

Uriel and Gabriel left after a while passed them by and they had spoken of many things, filling him in on random crap as if wanting to mentor him or make sure to prepare him for something.

"Should I hate you guys for doing this? I don't and that worries me. You are angels. Douche-like but the good guys and your dad isn't supposed to be this cynical about everything."

Michael stayed silent through the duration of his speech. His ever present scowl diminished by the time Alex started asking question after question and partially answering them on his own.

"Why are you telling me about this. Where is all this 'trust' coming from. What if I somehow betrayed or failed you? In saving humanity."

Perhaps this method could be of help to his charge. Motivating him to think clearly, remain impartial even in a shitty situation.

Alex was unlike anyone he has ever met. He does not wish for him to change in any way but

"What would you say? If instead of procrastinating, I downright refuse the responsibility your God has for some reason entrusted to me?"


	4. Figures

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**M note:** I was not supposed to get a new OTP, once I've chosen a pairing as my favorite I normally stick with it but idk I just love the whole ' forbidden angst-y one-sided-ish twincest vibes' I'm getting from Michael/Gabriel.

This is new for me but I still think Michael/Alex is awesome so I'll try to give this ship justice.

Goodness, I just need to quit my shit and write this chapter already. Okay, thanks for the reviews, follows/favorites and patience.

* * *

Michael doesn't like this doubt that has overtaken his charge. He knows it must be difficult to keep his faith but Alex needs to be assured that he will always be there to help him.

Their fates are tied after all...

"Alex, I know this isn't the time to say this because it isn't what you wish to hear and Bixby's untimely death but-"

The look his blonde underling is shooting his way is both guarded and wary. For the first time in a while he feels the need to watch for his words, be candid but gentle about it.

"...this is a fight, one not only for your soul or what is remaining of humanity. This is a battle for heaven's most sacred treasure, Father's words."

"I don't know if I can do this." Alex doesn't really look like he cares about anything or anyone but his pain at the moment.

"I believe in you. Gabriel or Uriel may not want to but Father chose you for a reason. I may not know what that is but I shall protect you. No matter what."

Alex laughs something hollow but his voice is all too serious to be anything but demanding as if this were nothing but a simple contract.

"I'll tell you what...I don't want or require your protection." Michael stays quiet while contemplating the words but Alex is not quite done talking.

"Just, whatever happens to me in the end I...I need you to keep Claire safe. Her and Noma and Ethan...The citizens of Vega, the people less fortunate than myself."

He put his hands on his face and sighed. "They are the ones that will need you more then I do. I will not fail them but you must promise me this now, Michael."

"You have my word, Alex."

Michael is pretty confident that nothing that horrible as the thought of Alex's demise will come to be at least not while he has something to do about it but this small reassurance...it could be what he needs to hear at the moment.

"Good, uh can I just be away from it all for a few days."

This doesn't sound like a question, it's more of a statement in disguise and Michael is unsure of what Alex plans on doing if 'allowed' to go.

"What?"

"You're the leader of the Archangel corp. I kind of need to ask you for permission to just not deal with this..."

Alex looked away as he thought of Bixby but he needs an answer before he simply walks away because this isn't Michael's sorrow...it's probably not something he can understand.

"I know of a few people who can understand your pain even if I cannot. Be assured that she is-"

"Don't. I know you mean well and my appreciation is there but just leave me be for a couple of days."

Alex looked at him then at his guns and spoke solemnly. "I just spoke with the enemies of humanity, found out what you do to possessed humans you no longer have use for and lost one of the most precious people in my life."

"Whatever else you want from me, I will not give it today." He walked towards the door and for a second thought about turning back and saying something, anything but he doesn't.

He left without an answer but took that as a 'yes'. God, he needs a break.

But he cannot help but think things will just get worse off from here and he doesn't want to think about that.

.

Becca just finished dissecting a corpse. She is not satisfied with today's results, not by a long shot but today she has a date with Michael so she has to get off 'work' early.

In truth she had the day off today thanks to David and his outburst about the uncertainty of disallowing v-1s access to better and more medical supplies and care.

This was surprisingly not the most thoughtful thing he's done this week but she is certain it is either a publicity stunt or because William has been hovering around him more in order to grasp a better understanding of his future role in society even though he's been preparing for the change all his life.

Knowing David means there is more to the story that he will ever let on until his goals have been fulfilled but it doesn't matter right now because she'll find out eventually.

"Mmm I only have two hours, guess I'll skip visiting Claire today." She mumbled the words as she opens the lab's final corridor doors.

When she does she sees something she hadn't ever considered possible.

There is a riot.

People are screaming and soldiers are threatening civilians. Warning them and telling all to calm down or deal with the afterthought.

The repercussions for the most outspoken or violent of the bunch will probably be inflicted with something not necessarily swift and all too harsh.

A dark blush covers her face when she remembers the last time Michael called her a bad girl and whispered against her chest that there is no escaping corporal punishment.

A low giggle escapes her lips, maybe she'll be a little late getting to their reservation and Michael will have no choice but to search for her.

No doubt by then he would have heard about today's onslaught of random violence and become worried over her safety.

She could call out to him, he'd find her within seconds without nothing on but high heels, a hungry look and a deviously innocent smile.

The sound of a fire extinguisher being used pulls her out of her thoughts and she frowns in distaste for the current situation.

v-1s and v-6s against everyone in between out in the streets and she briefly considereds walking silently back to her work while everything around her turns zero to eleven all quick.

She has never been about that life, physical altercations are for heathens, those who actually need to defend someone or people who are tired of being oppressed.

She on the other hand is at the top of the food chain, the apex predator.

With Michael at her feet only God can oppose her.

Needless to say, if she wants her so called boyfriend to find her she needs to get as far away as possible from this place.

The half-alive angels under her care are under heavy sedation. They won't be a problem, what could be is if anyone decided to go exploring around her work.

If stumbling by accident or mere curiosity because of a uniquely isolated incident in which they actually have a chance at getting in.

"I might as well not take this risk even though I'll only have half an hour left." She looks at the clock near the doorway and contemplates her next move slowly.

She's going to lock up and encrypt everything, having always made sure nothing in this space can trace its roots back to her.

All of the knowledge behind her important work is stored-stashed away safely.

Becca has backups of and for everything but her most reliable source of information is also available readily at anytime because she's memorized everything.

From the first vowel to the last syllable.

It will not take long but when it comes to this she tends to be a little obsessive perhaps overly concerned with an increase of paranoia.

Her research is vital for and to the survival-evolution of a species as a whole. Her species.

In a few weeks she plans on approaching Alex with her breakthrough, he is the chosen one after all.

He should and will understand her, she will save what is remaining of humanity. Michael might not see eye to eye on this matter though.

It is understandable so maybe she will convince Alex to keep this a joint secret until she alone is prepared to expose everything to her beloved Archangel.

With this in mind she walks over to her computer, it's going to fun watching what happens next.


	5. There

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**Pairing:** Becca/Michael-slight

**M note:** I've been a little slow with the updating and romance in this fic-story so I'll try to make time for this on Sunday, probably get into what Claire is dealing with and honestly there's more bad news for Alex but things will ease up eventually.

The last four words there sound wrong in the sentence but I can't think of a better way to put it...

* * *

Michael looks out the window of the hotel with an unreadable expression on his features.

It's one that Becca knows all too well and Alex supposed that it almost appears a little melancholy.

The second he heard about Vega's current predicament he had pulled Alex back and told him he could find solace in solitude.

That if it was good enough for Gabriel millennia ago or the normal still living humans now then he didn't see why it couldn't help him at a time like this.

Alex just nodded slowly, while not really sure what the hell Michael was saying or attempting to get at point wise when in saying this.

Because he had spoken with a sort of cryptic vagueness that didn't sit right or help put up an illusion of boundaries.

A distinction clearly evident between something that happened in the past, etched itself deep into his memory and what is taking place in the present-now.

.

Noma and Ethan asked if it was good with him if they chilled here for a couple of minutes to offer Alex their condolences.

"Go ahead. Just not now, you can visit with him in a few hours."

Becca took the initiative because the room is full with too much tension between everyone around and the city is effectively under lockdown.

Apparently more than a handful of people lay injured in the hospital currently undergoing surgery because the bullets apparently did agreat job and got lodged in there deep.

According to some of the people in the Archangel corps and the city's defense squad, only four people lay dead and are now at the morgue awaiting identification from a concerned family member, worried neighbor or friend.

Just as Ethan and Noma were about to go and Michael spoke up effectively capturing capturing their attention.

"Alex is strong. He can deal with this, alone. You two. Why are you still doing simply standing here?"

"Uh, not-"Just as Ethan was about to speak, make his words as eloquent as possible because he still feels in awe and a little nervous at the thought of talking to an Angel, archangel at that...

He's messing this up and he just started...

Not cool but Noma pulls on his arm as she finishes the sentence for him. "Never mind we're leaving."

"Go guard the hospital, their understaffed at the moment. Just ask if you can be of use. I'm sure that they'll appreciate your help."

They left without a look back even though both clearly desired to be with and near their friend in his 'hour' of need but neither defies the order or logic behind the Archangel's words.

No one wants to be fired and he's an Angel who stood in the presence of God, he probably knows what is best.

At least that's what they say assuming and hoping for.

"It wasn't my intention to undermine your words but this is a difficult time, it would be for anyone. He just lost a child...she may not have been his blood but she was someone special to him."

Becca knows what it is like to see and have her friends, family members and coworkers die.

Either as a 'casualty of war' or because of something else but she's lost important people along the way.

She is as tired of it as she was the first time.

Nothing will stand in her way.

Not now, she's so close.

Too close in fact that she wants to take her discovery and is currently pondering the decision of whether or not to go public, with Michael at least.

She's going to find a way to stop death and siding with Michael on his quest to help Alex reach his full-potential so that he can finally find God, go home...

She stopped her train of thought there.

It's always an unconscious block of 'empty' because she doesn't want to let him go but knows she's incapable of changing his mind if he wants to leave when the time comes.

_I love you but this is a line of selfish that I'm not going to cross. _

_Doing so would be cruelty at it's finest, at it's worst. I can't make you choose._

_ Especially not...if the wrong choice is me._

Michael looks at her with a confused expression as he reads her mind.

Having each word currently playing in her thoughts slowly reach out to him like a comfortable, warm embrace but he thinks he misses something here because he's not getting the full story here.

There's something she's blocking from him and he wonders why or what it could possibly be but he won't push, he's confident that she'll trust him with her secrets when the time comes.

It can't be that bad anyways, of this he's certain.

He kissed her hair and she looked at him with a confused but pleasantly surprised smile at the action.

"I'll call for Noma and Ethan in a couple of hours, sometime before lunch that way they can have some space without drawing the suspicion of favoritism."

Becca kissed him slowly but backed up when she noticed the time, she has some news to deliver.

"I understand why you think he needs people near, especially at a time like this but I've been around humanity long enough to place my bet here."

Michael looks at her with a look she hasn't seen before.

At this point she isn't sure if he is talking about the same thing as her but he takes her hand and tells Alex they'll be back in a couple of hours.


	6. Method

**Disclaimer****:**I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**M note:** So I just got the news that 'Dominion' is currently cancelled and that blows super hard. So a friend shared a petition link with me and I want to share the news with you guys if you're interested.

The website you can find the petition in is called 'change(the dot sign)org'

I was listening to 'Like I'm going to lose you' by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend and I want to thank anyone who is still reading this, I appreciate it.

* * *

Alex looks at the wall as he wipes away his tears and takes a deep breath. He thinks he should arrange for the funeral as soon as possible.

The service will be a private one, Ethan and Noma will be there. Of this he's certain but besides that he can't think of anyone else who would care enough to come.

Michael didn't know her well enough and Claire probably won't be able to escape from her father or guards long enough to make an appearance or offer her condolences.

He doesn't want to stay here but he doesn't really want to go anywhere and the city is still on lockdown.

The morgue should still be open but he's going to shower first, he needs to look presentable.

.

There's an emptiness now.

Everything is moving way too quickly and slowly all at once but one thing is a constant.

Her father, William and David are staring at her. They all witnessed the news the same moment she did.

Nobody is taking it well but it's clearly understandable why that is.

She just didn't think this would happen, it wasn't supposed to play out like this.

Life wasn't supposed to play out like this.

She was supposed to be happy.

With Alex by her side.

And their baby in his arms and Bixby but now that cannot be because both are dead.

"I need to see him..." She breaks the heavy silence that had enclosed around the room for the last minute since everyone received the news.

The rest of her words catch in her throat but she's said enough. She doesn't need to say his name for everyone in the room to know who it is that she is speaking of.

"Do you want the entirety of Vega to know that you're a whore? You think it's fair or amusing to embarrass my son my family like this. Huh, _princess_. I can't hear you." Claire flinched as David's words bury themselves in her mind and heart.

She doesn't want to hear this but he has a right to be angry here, to an extent of course but it's enough.

"Dad, please. Just... shut up. She's going through enough as it is." William stays still as he whispered the words but he's a little preoccupied just feeling betrayed and more than a little upset.

"Grow a pair William. But hey. All things considered, this is a good thing. I won't have a bastard carry on my name or yours."

David looks at his son as he speaks and Claire cries a little harder because this guy is an insensitive douche but he isn't ashamed of it and it's not like he is lying here.

"David..." Edward coughed lightly because his old 'friend' is being a dick towards his daughter but he's kind of agreeing with him and William hands him a glass of water.

"Claire, how could you have been so stupid. This selfish?" Edward put the glass down as he looks at his only child and demands an answer because he sure as hell isn't asking rhetorically.

"Dad, you're supposed to support and defend me here. I'm not supposed to tell you how to do your damn job!" Claire wiped at her nose and wants a tissue or something but she isn't done here, not yet.

"I know. I fucked up and I'm so sorry William. We weren't engaged yet and he was going to propose but then he found out about the whole 'Chosen' business. And our parents arranged this...Please believe me when I say this."

He doesn't say anything but he's looking at her and she knows he's listening.

"But I don't love you. Not like that, I've never lied to you or led you on without being honest."

She takes a moment to catch her breath and is honestly surprised when William hands her a tissue but he's not looking at her anymore.

"I just found out I was pregnant, I was planning on telling you even if and because it wasn't your child."

Claire is glad that her father and David didn't barge in on this, it doesn't concern them.

This is something just in between her and William, her fiance if he still wishes to be.

She won't blame him if he breaks off the engagement and decides he never wants to speak to her again.

He hasn't spoken yet and she's feels her heart break a little more because she's just lost a childhood friend.

"If he's allowed to enter the room at a time like this... It will be as my father said, you will be branded a whore. Because that's what everyone will believe. Even if we know the truth."

William began to walk away as he speaks but he doesn't look back and David follows behind just long enough to the exit then walks the other way.

It's okay, it's not like he actually expected his father to comfort him in his time of need.

.

.

Michael looks at the patients near the left side of the room.

Most of them are V-1s and V-2s, they had been receiving the minimal amount of care required until he and Becca arrived.

The doctors and hospital staff are understaffed at the moment, that is true but these people need a little more attention.

Whoever's in charge won't be anymore.

"Miss Throne, the entirety of my Archangel corps is at your disposal right now. Make good use of this won't you."

Becca picks up some latex gloves and offers some to Michael but he refuses.

He's no stranger to blood or wounds and it's not like he can get infected with anything.

.

.

.

"William, wait." Michael hadn't expected to see Vegas principate here at the hospital and briefly wonders if the young man is wounded because he's looking a little worse for wear at the moment.

"What do you want? Oh, it's you. I apologize for my rudeness, Archangel. You wish to speak with me...for what purpose?"

"Claire and Alex." Becca had informed him about what went on because she had bumped into David on the way out of the elevator and he told her everything.

"Ah, yeah...so it seems everyone was aware of her pregnancy but I, her fiance. What a joke, right." William began to walk away because he doesn't want to deal with this right now.

He's fully aware that he's being a little rude and it's not really Michael's fault but he can't help but wonder if he, Claire and the 'Chosen one' have laughed at his expense more than once.

"I would never do that to you or anyone. I won't speak for them but take solace in one thing, it may sound macabre and awful..."

"I'm listening." William wants to know what Michael is going to say because he thinks this is the longest conversation they've ever had.

"What happened is remedied now. Father did not wish for that child to be brought to life."

William turned around to face him as he listens to the words 'comfort' carefully while Michael continues.

"I will not question his decision but I think you should give Claire some space. Loss is best dealt with alone, at least in my opinion."

"She's asking for Alex. They can be alone, together. I'm going out for a drink. Care to join me, Archangel?"

William wasn't actually expecting Michael to agree but he doesn't want to be alone right now or thinking about Claire.

"Make it a couple bottles and I'll pay for everything." Michael smiles slightly as he says the words and the principate nods as if that's the best idea in the history of ideas.


	7. Open

**Disclaimer****:**I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**M note:** The romance is slow build; the characters are occ I guess, the story is AU-ish and I thought I'd updated since I haven't in a while.

* * *

Alex walked out of the room looking a little refreshed. Still awful though and his clothes are wet.

More like drenched with blood and water but he doesn't mind.

He isn't looking at anything in particular as he makes his way out of the restroom. Halfway through the hallway he slumps onto the floor.

He needs to get his shit together but right now he's feeling numb, emotionally speaking. He had stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

It was cold. He had hoped that it would have jolted him awake, instead all it had managed to do was agitate him.

At first he had chalked it up to shock or something because he's not crying anymore and everything is just getting to him but he's taking it in stride.

He needs to go to the hospital.

All he wants to do is see Bixby. He has to wake up because this..it has to be nightmare, the worst he's ever experienced.

.

William had been sitting on the stool next to Michael just downing drink after drink as they let the bartender 'surprise' them with a variety of different bottles.

"I didn't think- I mean, I should have realized sooner. Right? I mean everyone else did." He kind of half sobs half laughs but it's humorless as he goes for another glass cup.

The bartender keeps pouring alcohol and not butting into their business so William considers him a good man.

"I love her..can you take it away from me- like right now. I don't want it." He says this as he wipes his nose with a handkerchief then grabs another cup and drinks it quickly.

"You know what. Forget I asked. I probably deserve this, I don't know why. Or maybe I do. But hey. It's as you said, ain't it? There's a bigger picture here, one I can't seem to grasp yet.."

"William-" Michael looks a little concerned then places a hand on his shoulder and removes it after a couple of seconds.

"Right. Sorry, Archangel. I didn't mean to be so-" William cuts himself off. He can tell that Michael is reading his mind without permission but he doesn't really care.

He fascinated and kind of okay with it because the creature next to him is a freakin Angel. And not just any Angel, the one appointed the Sword of God basically.

"Don't do this to yourself." Michael looks at his glass then stares his way while speaking.

The words sound strange to him and they've caught him off gaurd because seriously he doesn't know how to proceed here and yet he's willing to wing it.

"I-what?" Okay he's got nothing here. And the room seems too bright. While he's on that he's kind of hungry but he doesn't want to go home yet.

"I'll give you what you want. This once." Michael leans against his a little and touches his forehead then smiles slightly before moving back.

This man's got demons to rival those of someone he'd met in Lawrence a long time ago.

When Lucifer, Uriel and Raphael had been around.

.

.

Alex walked the hospital floors without really knowing what to do with himself. He had wanted to go down to the morgue and check on Bixby..what his next move is the best to take in a situation like this.

He's not done crying, not by a long shot but his eyes hurt. He's got a headache to rival getting bludgeoned in the face..probably.

He has no idea why his hands aren't hurting as much as they should.

The broken mirror, a couple of tiles, part of the bathroom wall and the cracked sink can attest to the fact that he didn't stop punching anything within a short radius once he'd locked himself inside of a confined space.

Michael will either let this one go or charge him for the damage and make him clean it up.

Shit.

He's no doctor but he's sure a couple of bones are broken. Oh well, it's not like he cares right now.

"Are you Alex Lannon? The v-2 assigned to-"

"Who's asking." Alex voice cut through the air as his steely blue eyes narrowed slightly.

The girl looks about his age. Like she doesn't appreciate being cut off like that.

She's holding a clipboard while looking impatient as if she's got more pressing issues to face right now.

Though he can clearly tell that she's a v-3, he's slightly wondering what she wants with him.

He'd gone back to his barrack and changed clothes so he knows he looks decent enough even with the somewhat blood soaked bandages.

All she can guess is that he's been through some shit and that he's dealing with it the only way he knows how.

He wants to get some food because he's hungry and he feels better but the feeling needs to stop because he's supposed to be at Bixby's side or preparing a eulogy.

Instead he's standing in the middle of a hospital, unsure of what to do or feel.

He can't remember the last time he prayed and even if he does, he knows it was more like a stupid attempt at a one-sided conversation than anything else.

Well, he knows one thing. It sure as hell hadn't even given him peace of mind that day so he refrain from trying it again.

The nurse who had stopped him looked at his hands, didn't comment however.

By now she must have heard the news about the dead v-1 child. Unless it was considered irrelevant thanks to the 'excitement' of the lockdown.

She took note of the state he is in, his hostile like yet dismissive demeanor. She's thinking that this guy needs medical attention, a couple of drinks and a hug or something.

It's not her call however, there are people worse off than him.

"I know you came on behalf of someone else. Whatever it is that they want with me can wait a couple of days." He has no real interest or intention to keep talking or being here.

"Claire Riason wants a word with you. Follow me. If you want to talk." She's waiting patiently for him to give a response but he seems preoccupied with his thoughts.

The guy- Lannon looks reluctant to follow but he's also seemingly reluctant to just go away.

"Look sir, I don't know what it is that you are currently dealing with right now and it's none of my business. But as far as I'm concerned I didn't study my ass off and get this nursing job just to play the part of a messenger."

He looks like he wants to say something but he closes his mouth and simply stares at her.

"So here's what you need to know, two options are on the table. You'll either walk with me or you will find the exit and let me continue doing something productive with my time. You have five seconds to pick one."

Alex meets her eyes and nods then sighs and speaks, his voice sounds a little raspy so he clears his throat then tries again.

"I'll find Claire on my own time. Right now, I just can't..I need access to the morgue...It's personal, my reasoning. Can you lead me there instead? It's fine..never mind. I'll find it by myself."

Alex walked toward the elevator but stops when she reaches out for him then withdrawals her hand the second he makes eye contact.

"I-yeah. I can take you. Just give me a moment to set this down." She walks up to another nurse and says something he doesn't want to eavesdrop on so he finds a chair and sits down.

After a couple of minutes she comes back and smiles slightly before offering her hand.

"The name's Eshima Anzu by the way."

"Alex. Pleasure to meet you." He stands, instead of shaking her hand he clears his throat then backs up and offers a small smile but she can tell he's not feeling it.

He needs medical attention but he's not asking for it or seemingly interested in seeking it right now so she doesn't comment on his appearance.

.

.

.

Michael looks across the bar at William. He's looking considerably better as he tells him about the plan to offer a better care plan for the v-1's.

Then he makes a comment about thinking of going the other way and just wanting to abolish the v system completely.

He's lost track of time or how many bottles loitered the bar because half of them are in the trash by now.

"You know what. I thought I would have found Father by now. That I would be home. Instead my siblings are scattered across the world if not, universe."

William makes a noise as if to signal that he's totally listening and supportive or something but other than that he's not cutting in.

"Gabriel waged war against humanity. Against me. And Father's not here." Michael leans back and takes another glass before moving his chair then paying the bartender.

"I enjoyed the conversation. Thank you Archangel." William slumps against the counter as he mumbles the slurry words.

"Anytime prophet." Whoops, he wasn't supposed to reveal that yet. Oh well, William's probably too interested in his own thoughts to catch up with what he'd just said.

Right now he's goings to find whomever it is that is currently observing him like an unlucky bastard on a hit list.


End file.
